


SnowBaz drabbles

by sayaleigh



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayaleigh/pseuds/sayaleigh
Summary: A collection of short SnowBaz works.  Most will be originally posted on tumblr.





	SnowBaz drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr. Requested by anon.

Baz was pretty sure Simon was getting over losing his magic, but it couldn’t be easy.  Still, Baz wanted to try to do something to help.  He’d thought about cooking dinner for him, but Simon was the better cook.  Unless...he resorted to magic.  But if he was going to do that, he wanted to start with something small.

He dug his wand out from his desk--it wasn’t getting much use now that he was living with Simon.  He didn’t want to upset him with too many flashy shows of magic.

Power welled up under his fingertips, and he channeled it down the shaft of his wand.  Buds sprouted from the tip, growing as if the dark, solid wood were the stem.  Soon, he had a full bouquet of blue starlets, miniature yellow roses, and sprigs of white baby’s breath.  It might be too reminiscent of Watford, but he thought Simon would still like them.

With a flick of his wrist, Baz dislodged the flowers from the tip of his wand and went to find a vase for them.

* * *

 

Simon came home an hour later.  His bright blue eyes were lined with exhaustion, but he smiled when he saw Baz.  He stepped forward, barely taking notice of the flowers.  Instead, he reached out to brush the soft black hair back from Baz’s face.

“Welcome home,” Baz murmured, his voice catching slightly as Simon’s fingers brushed lightly against his cheek.

“Thanks.  Um...I don’t really know what to say to that.  What do people say to that?” Simon asked with a little self-conscious laugh.

Baz shrugged and held out the flowers.  “I have no idea.  But I, um, I made you these?”

He watched Simon’s face closely, looking for any sign that his gift hurt more than it helped.  To his relief, a bright smile broke out across Simon’s face.  He took the flowers with one hand and wrapped his other arm around Baz.

“Thanks, baby,” Simon whispered, sending a shiver down Baz’s back.  It definitely seemed like Simon was okay, but now Baz had some new problems of his own.


End file.
